Kanashi Kanerui
Kanashi Kanerui (悲しい 金し Kanerui Kanashi) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The Last Despair for Hope and a participant in the Persecution Killing Game and in the Killing Camp of Despair. Kanashi has the title of Ultimate ''Horror Novelist, even though he does write other genres too. He is a student enrolled in 76th Class-A. At the end of ''Danganronpa 3, Kanashi and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and started living in Towa City working as teachers in the new Hope's Peak Academy. Kanashi returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy High School - Past Side with the rest of the students of his class, explaining the sucesses of the Persecution Killing Game of Hope's Peak Academy. He was one of the student to be severly harmed and left close to death. He was attacked by a bomb set by Nagito Komaeda. History Past Life Kanashi has had a tuff childhood. He lived with his father and step-mother, his father would work all day a come back home late at night while his step-mother would drink all day and make him do the chours she was suppoused to do. Kanashi became a sirvent to this women his father brought to his home, and he had nowhere to go since his mother had died and had no other relatives. It's mentioned he does spend quality time with his step-mother by watching japanese dramas, that inspired him into literature, but this was only when she wasn't drunk. At school, he didn't know how to interact with other, so he wouldn't even try, and that's how he became just another student that no one would notice. His grades were pretty good, but not good enogh for his father. Due to irritation, Kanashi started writing to get his mind to another world, a world he could create, design and modify as much as he liked. He published a first romantic novel, that didn't work out for sales, and since then his step-mother would harrass him by saying his stories weren't good enough and that he'd never be recognized. Kanashi didn't let that stop him, he introduced himself in the horror genre when he started writing about himself, his boring life and ended up forming up a universe that functioned only on bad stuff, his universe. After publishing a few horror novels, his name was spread worldwide, he was wellknown. His noveles were instant hits, and as for that, a few months later he received the invitation message from Hope's Peak Academy for him to join a the Ultimate Horror Novelist. Creation & Development Name Kanashi is a japanese name written (金し) and it means "sorrowful" or "sad". Kanerui, his surname, is written (悲しい) and can be split in two, ''kane ''meaning "bellchime" and ''rui ''meaning "trouble" or "to be acquainted". His whole name can be translated to "sorrowing of bellchime trouble". Bad Ending Appearance Kanashi is a tall young man in his early twenties, around 23 at youngest. His virtual avatar in Space Program appeared as his around 17 years old self. He has spikey-black hair and light gray eyes, so light it's almost white. He is pale white and has marked eye bags under his eyes. His neck is thick and long. Kanashi wears a black high-school jacket with golden buttons on top of a red t-shirt with white tracing stamped on to it. He wears regular black pants with a chane hanging on to it, and black shoes. He has a chain necklace with a skeleton head hanging and also wears a metal spikey earing on his right ear and also a common earing on his left one. Personality Kanashi acts cold and distant normally trough-out the killing game but he finds himself with more empathy towards the end of it since he had met and got to know his fellow classmates. Although though he's cold with everyone, this is an exception with Sumi Sukira, from the very start he acts friendly and even jokingly with her when they just got to the camp and started meeting the rest of the group, but whenever they'd get close to someone else he'd put his straight face again. He once says that he acted this way with Sumi because he just couldn't find himseld speaking in that cruel way to her, and jokingly said it was because of her pure heart. He offtenly speaks sarcasticly and doesn't care to hurt others feelings for it. He is also very smart and often realizes things that others don't and has the responsability to communicate them. He always speaks in a defensive way, and doesn't really trust anyone until they give him a reason to trust them, because of this he gained the trust of only Sumi and Asuka Aihara in Chapter 1. He seems to demonstrate he doesn't care about fiting-in in the group, and doesn't make much effort for the group to like him, but once in a while he becomes sincere and gives pep talks about how the group should move on and work hard by creating new memories. This makes clear that his cold and distant personalities are just the surface of a hurt and soft person. He is hessitant about talking about his past, but he does open up to Sumi at one point and confesses how much he loves her and needs her, and starts talking about his past problems. Kanashi makes clear that he wouldn't have cared to die in the killing game until he met Sumi, he was completely addicted and wished to know her more and more, he had never felt such a feeling before. Talents & Abilities Ultimate Horror Novelist Ever since Kanashi read his first book, he became passionate with writing and reading, although he didn't have much freetime he would dedicate any opportunity to write some sketch or practice his grammar. Reading was always the key to learn new words and to inspire himself for his own writing. He wrote about any genre at all, and he was good at it, but he was extra good at writing horror genre, he was the best at putting tention and great plot to his novels. He published his first book when he was 12 years-old, and it was an absolute hit. He published a few other novels, and never lost the touch, it was never boring. This way he became a known novelist in Japan, he was a true passionate of literature, and the one that truly deserved the title of Ultimate Horror Novelist. His stepmother didn't like him getting into literature, she was sure he'd be a failure, but Kanashi sure did shut her up. He never cared about her, and tried his best to ignore the worst of her and keep the best. Deductive Ability Kanashi proved himself very intelligent and deductive during the Killing Camp of Despair. He understood Sumi's thoughts by her frasing during her speech, and knew before-hand what others would think and say during trials, this is probably due to his managment with lots of characters in his writing and reading. Relationships